


Wicked

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku, aflame.
Relationships: Undisclosed/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> "KHYML 'Roue'" Pre-2008

It was as thought the world was aflame. Riku knew he was awake, yet it felt like a dream. He was hot; too hot for his skin.

He knew he was beneath thin covers, or had been. Weight pressed down on him, enveloping him in a bizarre, almost uncomfortable embrace.

"Don't fight it."

And Riku knew then that this was the Darkness that called to him. It was warm, burning as it touched him. He felt both dirty and clean at the same time.

The heat moved ever so slightly, taking on more of a form. Riku felt hair brushing against his bare chest and felt warm breath against his neck.

"Open your... heart..."

Warm lips came to rest on his neck, pausing. Riku couldn't believe himself. He didn't want the experience to stop, despite not really understanding what was happening.

He'd never felt like this outside of dreams. The pressure building in his body was delicious and frustrating.

"Give in - let me..."

Riku couldn't help it. He couldn't. He threw back his head and moaned, coerced by the sickly sweet demanding voice to yield all.

He didn't even know what to expect - he had no expectations. As almost painfully hot hands pushed his legs apart, Riku wondered just what sort of power this would bring.

He wondered at his mystery lover.

But mostly he just obeyed, riding out the sort of soul-shattering pleasure that he knew was just the beginning of...

...emptyness?


End file.
